


Compañeros

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora que no es su jefe, aunque sea provisionalmente, puede hablar como no lo ha hecho hasta ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compañeros

**Author's Note:**

> Tag del 6x16 Bounce mientras Tony está al mando. Palmer menciona que Gibbs y Ziva están interrogando a un sospechoso juntos.

-Hubieras sido una buena compañera.

Ziva lo miró con sorpresa. Gibbs la miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Se habían dado un descanso del interrogatorio, ambos eran concientes de que no sacarían más de ese hombre.

-Trato de ser una buena compañera – replicó Ziva algo insegura sobre la dirección de los pensamientos de su jefe, aunque en ese momento era en teoría tan solo un compañero de equipo.

Gibbs sonrió de medio lado.

-A Franks le hubiera gustado tenerte en su equipo. Tal vez hubiera aprendido a confiar en las agentes mujeres.

Tomó un sorbo largo de su café mientras la miraba. Ziva no pudo evitar abrir un poco más los ojos, sorprendida.

-Oh… - no se acostumbraba a una versión de Gibbs más conversadora y relajada. Era extraño. Sin embargo, nunca se había permitido pensar en Gibbs joven, como agente de campo en el equipo de Franks - ¿cómo era su equipo?

Probablemente él había estado pensando en ellos también. Sonrió de medio lado, desviando la mirada, recordando.

-Fugaz. - Ziva frunció el ceño sin comprender y Gibbs añadió – Franks no solía tener mucha paciencia. O no solían tenerle mucha paciencia a él. El resultado era el mismo.

La agente Mossad podía imaginarlo perfectamente.

-Entonces… eran ustedes dos.

-La mayor parte del tiempo – asintió Gibbs – Pero… tal vez tú hubieras durado.

Tomó un trago largo de café, terminando su vaso. Lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras lo hacia girar con la punta de los dedos.

Relajado. No estaba a cargo. Al menos no en teoría. Era tan extraño… sin embargo Ziva sonrió.

-Habría sido agradable.

Un brillo travieso apareció en los ojos de Gibbs.

-¿Tenerme a mí en el escritorio del frente en lugar de DiNozzo?

Ziva no pudo evitar que sus ojos hicieran eco de la expresión en el rostro de su –por ese día- compañero.

-Habría sido interesante… Menos molesto por lo menos.

Gibbs rió entonces. Una risa corta, con la mirada fija en el vaso vacío de café, recordando.

-No apostaría por ello.

Por enésima vez en el día Ziva le miró sorprendida.

-No podría ser peor. ¿Cierto?

Gibbs sonrió para sí y se levantó sin contestar directamente a la pregunta.

-Al menos gastarías menos tiempo en provocar a tu compañero.

Ziva contuvo apenas su sonrisa.

No estaría tan segura de eso.


End file.
